


Нет выхода

by Chiora, fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Спецквест 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiora/pseuds/Chiora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Их миру приходит конец, даже если пытаться закрыть глаза и забыться на дне стакана — или на дне любви.





	Нет выхода

**Author's Note:**

> Источником текста послужила заявка с феста редких пейрингов «I Believe». Но автор свернул куда-то совсем не туда.
> 
> Автор приносит извинения за возможное несовпадение образов в тексте с каноном, фаноном и чем угодно еще; автор давно не взаимодействует с фандомом и по канону тоже давно не писал.

_Alle Fragen sind gestellt _  
und alle Phrasen eingeübt.  
Wir sind die letzten einer Welt,  
aus der es keinen Ausweg gibt.  
**Elisabeth Das Musical**

_Все вопросы заданы, _  
И все фразы затвержены.  
Мы — последние в мире,  
Из которого не дано выхода.  
**Мюзикл “Элизабет”**

В начале мая Панси забилась к себе в комнату, словно зверек в нору. Плотно задернула шторы — только лежала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Даже если кто-нибудь пожелал бы ее видеть, она не вышла бы. Но никто не желал.

У всех ее прежних знакомых хватало своих забот. А для кого-то и вовсе любые заботы закончились в ночь на второе число. 

Она перво-наперво порвала на мелкие клочки колдографию, которую носила в нагрудном кармане. На той колдографии задорно смеялась женщина, еще молодая, черноволосая и синеглазая. Панси повезло вовремя подольститься к миссис Малфой и добыть редкий снимок ее старшей сестры. Когда прочие девчонки со Слизерина — и она тоже, конечно, — стриглись «под Беллу», следуя новой моде, Панси усмехалась втихую, поглаживая себя над сердцем. Но теперь-то какой был во всем этом смысл. Не осталось больше ни малейшего смысла в желании иметь _что-то_ — как и в целом мире, на который довольно уверенно рассчитывала Панси Паркинсон к седьмому школьному году. Она зло и безнадежно рвала колдографию, думая только об этом. 

Обрывки пришлось ногами заметать под кровать. На палочку Панси были наложены «временные ограничения». 

Она лежала у себя в комнате, даже не спускаясь к завтраку и обеду. Еду ей приносил эльф, один из двух стариков, что оставались у Паркинсонов. Ставил поднос на журнальный столик и исчезал с едва слышным хлопком. У молодой хозяйки всё равно не хватало сноровки, чтобы попасть в цель первым попавшимся под руку предметом — раз уж не выходило запустить болезненным заклинанием. Впрочем, со временем ей попросту надоело швыряться вещами. 

Старший Паркинсон только вздыхал, сожалея о смерти жены. Дочь его тоже к себе не пускала. Но он должен был что-то делать — ради того, что оставалось от его семьи. По вечерам он сидел и вел расчеты, беззвучно шевеля губами. Считал, что останется от родового имущества после вероятной конфискации, писал бесконечные письма, ходил на допросы в особую следственную комиссию Аврората, как на работу. Он повторял изо дня в день затверженные слова и сжимал ладони на насквозь пропотевших платках с вензелем, — а Панси даже не думала об отце. 

«Ты эгоистка, Паркинсон». 

Она кивала и соглашалась сама с собой. 

«Ага. Гребаная эгоистка, которой очень хотелось жить. Зачем-то». 

Она смотрела в угол, обнимая подушку. 

Занятия в Школе так и не возобновили; до того ли, когда второй раз за астрономический год меняется власть?

Панси в любом случае не хотелось прикасаться к учебникам. Никакой экзамен он не то что не выдержала бы — даже не стала бы держать.

«Живут же с одними только результатами СОВ», — думала Панси, делая первые неохотные шаги вниз по лестнице, в обеденный зал родного дома: впервые после зимних каникул. 

Конечно, она не имела на такое права — если всерьез. По крайней мере, раньше это было бы позором. Но теперь позор расплывался чернильно-черным пятном повсюду, по всем одинаково. 

— Тебе стоит на время уехать во Францию, дочка, — сказал отец однажды за ужином. Они ужинали в тишине, нарушаемой только легким звоном столовых приборов. В этот момент Панси как раз пыталась отрезать и нанизать на вилку кусок омлета. От неожиданности — и странно-тихой мягкости отцовского голоса, — она промахнулась, нож ударил о тарелку и немелодично проехался по гладкой поверхности, оставив царапину. 

Но почему бы не Франция. Какая ей разница, если так посмотреть. 

Панси знала, где-то глубоко внутри, что отец поступает разумно. Когда собственное положение слишком шатко и неопределенно, имеет смысл как-то распорядиться насчет детей. Даже если отцу всё-таки вынесут приговор — она будет в безопасности. Она — старшая; и может наследовать, если не по формальному закону, то по скрепленному кровью и магией завещанию. Если, конечно, что-то случится с ее маленьким братом. Панси пыталась — и не могла отбросить гадкую мысль: та липла к пальцам, подолу дорожной мантии, волосам. 

Как бы осторожно респектабельные французские маги ни относились к радикализму Пожирателей Смерти, правило «с того берега выдачи нет» выполнялось с завидной нерушимостью. Только для некоторых лиц французские власти соглашались сделать исключение — но те «лица» были не настолько глупы, чтобы действовать под настоящими именами. У них всегда было множество запасных личин; даже удивительно, как кое-кто ухитрился попасться в министерское сито в далеком восемьдесят втором. Видно, был всё-таки резон в «охоте мага на ведьм», как прозвал тогдашние непопулярные меры один из независимых журналистов. 

Ничего удивительного, что Панси — в качестве ответных мер — тщательно досмотрели, прежде чем допустить к порт-ключу. Впрочем, Панси нарочно взяла с собой не слишком много вещей. Несколько мантий, включая одну вечернюю; набор невинных косметических склянок. Никаких книг, но журналы — почему бы и нет: мода, стиль, сплетни. Она кисло-высокомерно улыбнулась проверяющим, как бы невзначай выставляя нанесенный на шею и запястья аромат — да, я такая, отдающая за какие-то модные духи сумму, равную месячному вашему жалованию. Я такая, и ничего больше, пустышка, чисто вымытый флакон. 

Улыбка эта держалась на губах Панси все те муторные мгновения, пока перед глазами размывался темный, душный потолок и расходились стены, а на смену им не появилось — сначала в дымке, голубоватой и призрачной — светлое французское небо в обрамлении ажурной рамы: почти незаметной, если глядеть со стороны.

Во Франции ограничения на магию были сняты — и Панси ощутила, как заново заискрилась в ней жизнь. Невесомые синие искорки на острие палочки — Панси почти улыбнулась, смахивая их с моста в воду, но улыбка умерла на ее губах, стоило вдруг припомнить: тот самый цвет. Цвет глаз мертвой женщины с порванной колдографии. 

***  
Панси не была настолько наивна, чтобы думать, будто за ней не присматривают. 

Должно быть, именно поэтому она и приняла приглашение: переданное отцовским торговым партнером через его племянницу — недавнюю выпускницу Шармбатона, державшуюся с Панси доброжелательно и в то же время отстраненно. 

Панси мило улыбнулась ей в ответ (мысленно кривясь — она насквозь видела этот расчет полезности, мелькающий в фиалковом взгляде) и пообещала, что обязательно будет. 

— Надеюсь, там найдутся подающие надежды юноши моих лет, — добавила она. 

(В гробу Панси видала всех этих юношей).

Улыбка так и держалась, примерзшая, на ее губах, пока в глазах мадемуазель Амальфи бежали другие, дополнительные строчки расчетов: удастся ли извлечь выгоду, привязав дочь Паркинсонов к французской земле при помощи брака? 

Панси намеренно оставила их гадать. Так было удобнее. Надёжнее. 

Так было можно думать, что ничего ровным счётом не изменилось: если по существу. Панси кривила рот перед подстраивающимся под каждый ее жест зеркалом, поправляла челку — как делала множество раз в своей жизни, ещё даже до совершеннолетия: стараясь подать себя как можно выгоднее. Как будто это имело смысл до сих пор.

Вечер был «только для чистокровных» — прямой вызов, откровенно презрительный. 

Конечно, уточнение появлялось лишь в самом тонком — в прямом и переносном смысле — виде: изящной мелкой прописью на оборотной стороне приглашения, по тонкой хрустящей бумаге, чуть ниже подписи устроителя. 

И, конечно же, не было на входе никакого контроля, который заметно нарушал бы непринужденную атмосферу: что, само собой, совершенно не значило, будто попытавшиеся незаконно проникнуть на вечер грязнокровки не проснутся наутро с чесоточными нарывами по всему телу.

Вечер давали вскладчину — признак упадка, в одиночку организовать его не было бы накладно разве что для Малфоев. Одна семья предоставила и приготовила дом к приему гостей, другая — поставляла напитки, продукты и домовых эльфов. Но и Амальфи, и... а, кстати, как их звали? почему-то второе фамильное имя не удержалось у Панси в голове (должно быть, было слишком малозначительным) — справились прекрасно. Напитки и закуски высшей пробы появлялись на зачарованных подносах, стоило только руку протянуть, а в высоких вазах искрились живые цветы из магических оранжерей, собранные кропотливо по всему свету.

Панси сидела за столиком, обмахиваясь веером из перьев — становилось жарковато, да она и сама разомлела, — лениво наблюдая за говорящим и танцующими и стараясь не обращать внимание на сосущую пустоту под ложечкой, ничего общего не имевшую с вульгарным чувством голода, когда напротив нее плюхнулась — иного слова не подобрать — незнакомая девушка. 

Первое, что Панси бросилось в глаза — ее волосы. Должно быть, при дневном свете они должны были смотреться восхитительно — смесь геральдически несмешиваемого: сияющее серебро с толикой золота.

Второе было — как будто фальшивое, как будто слишком размашистое движение, которым она потянулась к коньячной бутыли и щедро налила себе коньяка в коктейльный — совершенно не подходящий для такого обращения — бокал. Да и осушила она его совсем не так, как положено пить подлинный, французский напиток почти баснословной ценности — Амальфи не поскупились.

— Может быть, не стоит? — вдруг решила вмешаться Панси. Неизвестно, почему — никаких человеколюбивых порывов такого сорта за ней до сих пор не водилось.

— Почему это? — Язык у незнакомой девицы, конечно же, заплетался. Но ее интонацию — мелодичную до странного — это отчего-то не портило. Вопрос нежно и малость печально звякнул в воздухе бубенцом с надломленным язычком.

— Да ты ведь уже в край наклюкалась, — сообщила Панси, наперекор этому явившемуся из ниоткуда сентиментальному образу, не особенно дружелюбно, употребив выражение, которое слышала только в школе — от чистокровных, но не блещущих воспитанием однокашников. 

Незнакомка лишь пожала плечами. 

— А может, мне хочется. — От взгляда плеснуло вызовом, и плеснулась в стакан еще одна порция коньяка. 

— Без повода? — Панси изогнула бровь. Повод существовал всегда, даже если сначала придется копнуть поглубже. (И не всегда такая игра стоит свеч).

Но копать даже не пришлось.

Незнакомка блеснула вновь странными своими, яркими — не поймёшь, голубыми или всё-таки серыми — глазами и уронила:

— Меня бросила сестра. Уехала в эту вашу Англию. — Тон был двойственный: одновременно вызывающий и безразличный.

Другие говорили бы с такой горькой пьяной страстью — о мужчине, о женщине, но вряд ли о родственнике. Даже настолько близком.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Панси, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, откуда у нее смутная память об этом красивом — _нечеловечески_ красивом лице. 

— Можешь звать меня Габи. — Она слегка стукнула своим бокалом о бокал Панси, словно произнося безмолвный тост за знакомство. 

Панси согласилась. Подумаешь, пусть будет Габи — имя ничем не хуже других. 

Наверняка оно и не настоящее, особенно с учётом того, что у самой Панси эта странноватая, но вполне умышленно привлекательная француженка имени как раз не спросила.

Можно даже спорить на деньги. Панси была далеко не дура и знала, как порой знакомятся на таких вечеринках — и для чего. Даже в ее кругу — да что там, здесь ведь и был ее круг. Самый что ни на есть.

Так что... почему бы и не поддаться тому, что само просится в руки?

Панси вскинула ладонь, щелкнула пальцами — и темная бутылка выдержанного вина с мягким хлопком появилась в воздухе между ними. Не дожидаясь, пока длинные, деликатные пальцы Габи перехватят горлышко, Панси решительно — и самую только малость отчаянно — откупорила вино сама. 

Панси пить умела, как бы там ни было. И могла показать вполне достойный высокого общества пример. 

Наклонить бутылку; пусть яркая, красно-прозрачная жидкость течет в подставленный бокал лениво, будто сама. Сделать глоток, промокая сначала губы, и только затем позволяя себе почувствовать терпкий вкус языком.

И вот уже — она сама пересказывает какую-то подхваченную давным-давно в Хогвартсе шутку, только чтобы не молчать, неловко цедя глотки, а собеседница охотно смеется, наклоняясь поближе, и отвечает похабным анекдотом про кентавров и определенные детали их анатомии.

Смех Габи был нежным и чистым, хотя и пьяным — так смеются юные девушки, которым всё нипочем. Панси в жизни так не смеялась, даже когда ничего еще не теряла, но слышала, как смеются другие. 

Вдруг захотелось — поймать этот смех собственными губами, почувствовать языком: запереть во рту и сглотнуть, чтобы золотисто-серебряные смешинки растворились в крови. 

— Ты хочешь выбраться, да? — Габи вновь тихо — почти интимно — хихикнула, наклонившись вдруг к самому лицу Панси. От нее несло мутной смесью алкогольных паров: так, будто в Габи плескалось — пусть по глотку — всё, что только можно было здесь выпить.

И Панси удивиться как следует не успела, когда ее подбросило, точно вихрем, и закружило — только почувствовала, как лихорадочно-липкие пальцы Габи вцепились в ее ладонь. 

— Так веди, — только и успела выдохнуть она, срываясь с места: взметнулся подол, и соприкоснулись колени сквозь ткань; а следом Габи опять отстранилась, перехватывая Панси уже за поясницу — с легкой неловкостью, рожденной от алкоголя, но все же вполне уверенно.

Они танцевали под живую, но непривычную музыку — хотя оркестр, управляемый сеткой чар, накинутой дирижером, был для Панси как раз привычным. 

И встали, в конце концов, друг перед другом, запыхавшись — с дрожащими на губах улыбками. 

Девушки наклонились одна к другой, голова к голове, их губы приблизились — но не соприкоснулись, еще нет. 

Лицо Габи сияло; юное, свежее, в ореоле разметавшихся волос.

Следом же Габи заговорщически улыбнулась, показывая глазами куда-то к стене зала, к арке, закрытой живой лианой, и, когда оркестр заиграл новую мелодию — нечто быстрое и зажигательное, что можно было, при желании, станцевать как быстрый вальс, — они с Панси с каждым шагом этого танца смещались в сторону выхода, и, наконец, Габи перехватила ее руку чуть выше запястья — пальцы у нее уже совсем не тряслись — и шагнула в неприметную дверь, скрывавшуюся в боковой стене прохода из зала в зал.

Панси позволила увлечь себя в темноту. 

Темнота оказалась плотной, точно горячая повязка на глазах, и таила в себе бархатные шорохи и смутные дуновения из открытых окон, а еще — запахи, свойственные не бальным залам, а жилью, хотя и не особенно обитаемому.

Но Габи ориентировалась здесь на удивление хорошо, и Панси казалось, что она видит ее время от времени: точно смутную светлую тень перед собой.

Панси знала, что между ними произойдет. И ей было всё равно. 

Нет, ей хотелось — страшно хотелось: сжать пальцами мягкость бёдер, ощутить всё возрастающее томление в самом низу живота и между ногами. 

А потом рассыпаться на осколки — на тысячу бессмысленно-ярких стекляшек — так же, как рассыпался весь мир Панси месяц с чем-то назад. 

Габи втолкнула ее в какую-то комнату — скрипнула деревянная дверь. Перед глазами мелькнул смутный силуэт платана за высоким окном и узкий серпик убывающего месяца высоко в небе.

Габи привлекла Панси к себе, цепко и в то же время деланно-беспомощно ухватившись за кружево на плечах вечерней мантии, и поцеловала — так, точно имела право требовать.

Панси не любила, когда у нее чего-нибудь требовали — вот так. 

Она шагнула назад — точно в поединке, где нужно было сбить противника с толку, обмануть силой его же собственной инерции, — и почувствовала сквозь тонкий шелк, чувствительным подколенным местом, что-то, что могло быть только краем матраса. Она упала спиной назад и стремительно перекатилась, придавливая своим весом вскрикнувшую от неожиданности, но следом тут же задорно засмеявшуюся Габи.

Шёлковое кружево сминалось под пальцами, а трусиков на случайной любовнице не оказалось. Панси только и успела подумать циничное: «Как предсказуемо».

— Аххх, — простонала Габи. 

Ее волосы даже там, внизу, отливали лунным серебром и солнечным золотом. 

Панси двигала языком, точно палочкой в ритме боевых заклинаний. Как на тренировках (не вспоминать, нет, только не вспоминать!.. синеву глаз, резкость жестов, кольца волос и дыма...) — атака, уклонение, поворот. А следом — добавить пальцы: как добавляется единственный пинок или удар кулаком, чтобы отправить противника наземь. И уже потом — произнести добивающие слова: не между делом, нет, с полным осознанием: в своих глазах и чужих. И точно так же, как должна была бы — по мысли той, кого уже нет — приносить смерть, Панси приносила сейчас смерть маленькую. 

А затем пришла уже ее очередь метаться на простынях, кусать губы и бормотать ровно те же пошлые глупости, над которыми она вечно фыркала в любовных романах. 

И стараться стереть с внутренней стороны век предательскую картинку: женщину с ее колдографии, опасную, смеющуюся и синеглазую — мертвую, мертвую совершенно и навсегда. 

***  
...свет коснулся ресниц; не ударил даже — скользнул почти нежно, почти безразлично и милостиво. 

Панси приподнялась на локте — кремовая простыня тут же сползла с груди; но до приличий ли уже в таких обстоятельствах? 

Габи никуда не ушла; стояла чуть поодаль, облокотившись на подоконник — непринужденная в своей наготе. 

Купалась в рассеянном потоке рассветных лучей, и чуть колышущаяся под ветром занавеска из легкой цветной органзы легко гладила ее по обнаженному бедру.

И пустота была такой же яркой, легкомысленной и беспощадной, как солнце на коже Габи: внутри, под сердцем — больше не разъедающей кислотой, а _отсутствием_, бьющим в глаза. 

Панси шевельнулась на постели. Широкой постели, стоящей в явно не гостевой спальне: слишком много в ней подходило Габи, как еще одно платье: набор ветровых флейт на окне, нежные тона и изысканные покрывала, маленькие игрушки, выставленные на настенной полке. Габи была здесь у себя дома.

Мысленно скривившись — как же неловко, и как нелепо, — Панси попыталась все же вызвать в памяти свое приглашение. Да, оно было подписано для нее мсье Амальфи — верно, но ведь и вторая фамилия там была.

Де Ла Что-то-там.

_Делакур._

И сразу же, рывком вспомнилось, где она видела эти волосы.

Шармбатонская красотка, которую кто-то из слизеринцев — тех, кто погрубее — в свое время предполагал «применить по более приятному назначению», и на которую девушки в Хогвартсе подчеркнуто не обращали внимания.

Хотя... обращали, конечно. Но так, как смотрят на стыдную диковинку, отчего-то выставленную напоказ под солнцем. 

Помесь, не человек даже до конца, оскорбление для чистоты крови. Вот как это следовало воспринимать; тем, кто понимал, откуда такие чары берутся.

Нет — вспомнила он вдруг — здесь, на континенте, браки или даже случайные связи с некоторыми — только некоторыми! — магическими существами издавна не считались неправильным или даже греховным делом; даже напротив — воспринимались, как своего рода благословение, укрепление магических линий. Здесь их последышей считали, числили по человеческой родне — и выгодно выдавали замуж.

Панси невольно фыркнула, даже сквозь тяжесть пустоты, свернувшейся под ложечкой. Едва ли брак с — подумать только! — Билли Уизли можно было в здравом уме считать выгодным. 

Даже по изменившимся — резанула тупым лезвием мысль — временам.

— А, ты проснулась, — проговорила Габи, не поворачиваясь к ней до конца. — Доброе утро.

Ее голос звучал мелодично и отстраненно, как далёкая трель певчей птицы. Запертой в клетке размером со целый дом — но запертой все равно.

— Так что ты там говорила про возможность выбраться? — едва шевеля застывшими вдруг губами, проговорила Панси. — Про выход для нас? 

— А выхода нет, — рассмеялась Габи, Габриэль Делакур, рассыпая по плечам роскошные волосы — солнечные и лунные. — Всё. Совсем всё, понимаешь, нет? 

«Нет. Не понимаю. Не хочу понимать». 

Зубы Панси сжались сами, заскрежетав. 

Ее палочка осталась где-то среди одежды — торопливо сброшенной в разгар ночи. Глупо, небезопасно; так, чудится, сказали бы отцовы соратники — и особенно та, о которой никогда больше не стоило вспоминать. 

Но всё же она поднялась — одним движением, как когда-то, когда еще были тайные тренировки, надежда на будущее и колдография у сердца, — шагнула к Габи и ударила ее по лицу. 

Смех оборвался. 

— Думаешь, ты — счастливая? — прошипела Панси. — Думаешь, у тебя-то всё обойдется, чертова вейла, если ты будешь пить на вечеринках и без конца таскать себе в постель случайных гостей? Думаешь, да? 

Лицо Габи какую-то минуту казалось вовсе нелюдским, лицом твари, чьи чары разбиты.  
Как на уроке по Защите, где у зловредных призраков вместо прекрасных лиц вмиг вырастали жутковатые морды неведомых чудищ с длинными клыками и костяными выступами.

— Ничего. — Спазм стиснул горло, как невидимое лассо — хотя руки Габриэль тоже были пустыми. — Ничего не обойдется. Ясно тебе?

— А ты думаешь, значит: от того, что я беру силу у тех, с кем занимаюсь любовью, что-то меняется, да? — Габи ухмыльнулась, кисло и криво. — А вот опять-таки ничего, ровным счетом. Это как шампанское: пока пьешь, пьянит... а потом — волна спадает, и — похмелье. Если еще кого не найти. Бабушка — она до дна могла выпить, до смерти. — Глаза Габи странно блеснули, точно она завидовала этому и боялась этого одновременно.

Она вновь, наполовину отвернувшись, облокотилась на подоконник: уже не то чтобы непринужденно, скорее устало, и Панси, пускай уже знала, кто она такая — _что_ она такое — поймала себя на завороженном взгляде: так нежно солнце обласкало хрупкую фигурку Габи, отбрасывая блики на изгиб бедра, и засветило лучи-паутинки у нее в волосах. 

— А Флер твоя, значит, завязала, — зло бросила Панси.

— Она... она одному мужчине себя отдала, — почти выкрикнула Габи. — Верной быть поклялась. У неё теперь этой силы не будет никогда, а другая — то ли будет еще, то ли нет. И нам с ней больше не будет весело, никогда, никогда!.. — Ее пальцы отчаянно сжались, ногти заскребли по подоконнику.

Панси замерла — после такого выкрика вполне могла последовать полноценная истерика с криками и бросанием предметов, но Габи неожиданно сникла, точно из неё вытряхнули не только заемную силу, но и свою собственную.

— Что? — Она устало взглянула на Панси. — Тебе-то это безразлично. Отдала — нарастет еще. Думаешь, я не видела, как ты смотришь с той минуты, как осознала? Поняла, кто я. Но хоть тебе я — нелюдь, а я в этом мире — есть. И мне нужно место в нем, как тебе. Мое место. Даже больше, чем тебе. На твоем бы месте я сломала бы палочку об колено и ушла к магглам, так ведь честнее, чем... подбирать объедки. — Габриэль усмехнулась, печально и зло, сквозь невидимые слезы. — Ворошить угли и воротить нос от всего, что не отвечает высокой мерке. Ничего не обойдется, да, точно. Ничего не будет, как раньше. Почему только так трудно с этим... смириться.

У Панси задрожали ноги, и она села, почти упала, на кровать — резко, словно кто-то ударил ее под колени.

Габриэль спустя минуту бесшумно присела рядом, сгорбившись, положив на колени изящные руки на-четверть-вейлы. 

След от пощечины все еще горел на щеке Габриэль, и она молчала. Молчала и Панси, а за окном разгорался день — в их мире, которому с неизбежностью приходил конец, и из которого ни одна из них не могла сбежать.


End file.
